The long term objective of the proposed conference is to improve the quality of health information available on the Internet. This is to be accomplished by providing a tool for consumers to assess the quality of the health information contained on a site. In addition, this tool can be used as a guide for Web content providers to ensure and improve the quality of their site. This tool will be based upon the criteria already developed by a prior Summit Meeting in November 1996 (see http://www.mitretek.org/hiti/showcase/documents/criteria, html) and two additional meetings to develop this tool, which will then be included in the White Paper. The first meeting will focus on the methodological and technical issues relating to implementation of the criteria, e.g., identifying the target group(s), determining how to tailor the White Paper for their use, and determining the best format. Attendees will be selected based upon their expertise, their ability to actively participate, and their status as major stakeholders in this field. As a result of this meeting, and edited version of the White Paper, including the tool, will be released for general comment and revision. During the second meeting, the tool will be assessed by representatives from the targeted group(s). In addition, issues relating to implementation and evaluation of the tool will be discussed. Once these issue have been addressed, the White Paper and tool will be ready for internal revisions and then external revisions through Internet distribution.